


Après la bataille

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est difficile de ressentir qu'on n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un en ce jour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la bataille

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

"Nous avons gagné." murmure Molly à voix basse. Il y a quelques minutes encore, ces mots résonnaient comme un carillon clair. Mais maintenant, l'excitation du combat s'est dissoute, il ne reste rien de cette hargne qu'elle ressentait en combattant Bellatrix, de cette joie féroce quand elle l'a détruite. Il est temps de pleurer les morts.

Fred est mort, et c'est Percy qui a tenu à porter son corps dans la salle où ceux qui sont tombés au combat reposent tous les uns à côté des autres. Il y a d'autres gens qu'elle connaît et qu'elle aime ici, il y a Lupin et Tonks qui devraient la faire penser à cet enfant qui grandira sans parents, tant d'autres encore, personne ne s'en est tiré sans dommages. Il y a plus malheureux qu'elle. Cela ne la console pas. Cela ne la touche pas. Il y a aussi Fred, et cette douleur qui prend racine dans son coeur et dans son corps de mère étouffe sans pitié toutes les autres.

Ils ont gagné, et il y a aussi de nombreux corps de Mangemorts, allongés avec les autres. Certains de ces gens étaient sous Imperium, on ne peut pas savoir lesquels, mais cela ne compte plus maintenant. Un instant, elle est désolée pour eux quand ils étaient vivants, pour leurs familles maintenant car ceux qui sont morts sont ceux qui ont eu de la chance, mais cette compassion s'estompe plus rapidement encore que les autres.

Fred est mort, et Molly essaie de se dire qu'il faut être raisonnable, pensait-elle vraiment que tout irait bien ? Elle s'est battue, elle a protégé ses enfants autant qu'elle le pouvait, Percy est revenu, Ron a sauvé le monde, cela aurait être pire, il lui est arrivé d'imaginer bien pire, le Mal triomphant et le monde brisé, et ce n'est pas passé si loin... pensait-elle donc que tout irait bien ? Ce n'est pas pareil de savoir que de craindre et d'espérer, lui dit une voix au fond d'elle.

Ils ont gagné, elle finit de s'en persuader, et même si cela ne suffit pas à sa consolation, cela veut dire que le futur sera différent, qu'elle n'aura plus à vivre de moments pareils - oh, si le monde pouvait ne plus avoir jamais à les vivre ! Sa famille se rassemble, sans dire un mot, par instinct, essayant de se réchauffer dans les ruines sombres.

Fred est mort, et cela veut dire George qui essaie de faire semblant de sourire, mais s'effondre en larmes à travers ses blagues. Ginny vient lui parler gentiment, mais elle ne peut rien contre une douleur qui refuse de s'avouer malgré son évidence, et Molly ne sait pas quoi faire non plus. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va devenir, et elle ne peut rien y faire.

"Nous avons gagné" dit-elle à Arthur qui s'approche, et sa voix sonne comme si elle disait embrasse-moi, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras.


End file.
